Hermano
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Qué pasa por la cabeza de Aspros después de haber matado a Defteros? Qué dice la conciencia en su voz más íntima? Oneshot.


Hola! Quiero decirles que es mi primera fic en español, así que por favor perdónenme si hay errores en la gramática. Es una lengua hermosa, pero no la domino...

Bueno, este es un tributo mío a los gemelos, que tienen una historia que me encanta demasiado. Es una de las historias de Saint Seiya que más me encantan, Lost Canvas realmente merece todos los fans que tiene. Y me encantaría charlar sobre los gemelos o cualquier otro personage, si alguien tiene ganas de hacerlo, estoy disponible!

Y solo un aviso, en esta historia Defteros no desaparece después del fin de la lucha con Aspros.

Así que vamos a la historia, espero que la disfruten!

* * *

Defteros... hermano... por fin se acabó.

Peleamos, hicimos guerra entre nosotros, y al fin, prevalecí. Te maté, o te dejaste matar, para que yo despertara. Ahora soy señor de mí y con un hermano muerto.

Entonces al fin te sujeto en los brazos, como tú también me sujetaste, ¿verdad? Cuando morí por tus manos, fuiste tú quien me sujetó.

Ya nos sujetamos otras veces, además. Yo, cuando tenías aquella fiebre, y tú, cuando caímos de aquel terraplén. Y yo prometí que te iba a proteger... pero no sustenté esa promesa.

¿De qué me sirve la sanidad ahora, si moriste por mí? ¿Ahora que vi cuan miserablemente he fallado en mi promesa? Te decía que sin ti a mi lado, no tenía por qué tornarme un caballero de oro. Y ahora, no sé si tengo motivos para continuar siendo uno... pero yo sé para qué me diste tu vida, y no tiene que ver solamente con la guerra. Tu profundo amor que te impidió de creer que yo estaba completamente perdido. Tu lealtad con un hermano que un día juró protegerte. Pero no una lealtad ciega. Una lealtad bastante lúcida, que sabía que enfrentaría un hombre decaído. Creo que mi amor nunca fue tan lejos como el tuyo. ¿De qué te servirá este lamento de hermano arrepentido, no?

Pero quiero que sepas que siento un arrepentimiento atroz. Un dolor horrible, como si hubieron arrancado mitad de mí. Yo realmente prefería que solamente estuvieras desacordado y yo pudiera decirte que, ahora sí, soy otra vez tu hermano mayor. Que ahora andamos los dos en la luz y ya no eres más mi sombra. Un hermano que ya no más te protegerá, porque ya no lo necesitas. Luchará contigo. Pero no puedo. No puedo.

Las Pitias no previeron esa parte de la profecía.

Me torné todo lo que odié un día, y más allá. No solamente me torné el Santuario que te aprisionaba, pero también un malvado que fue hasta los peores extremos – incluyendo el de engañarte, el peor de ellos. Traicioné una confianza que tenías en mí desde que éramos niños. Me recuerdo de decir, mientras luchábamos, que el hermano tierno que tenías en tu memoria era solo una ilusión. Espero que no lo hayas creído. Ese hermano estuvo casi muerto, pero sobrevivió. Y aunque yo no pueda arrogarme el derecho de decir que soy aquel mismo "hermano tierno", sepas que él todavía grita dentro de mí.

Son esos errores que casi me asfixian. El resto, en comparación, no importa. Y con el pecho oprimido al borde del insoportable, te digo que mismo este dolor no me va a parar. Haré lo que debo hacer. Pero espero sinceramente que de alguna manera sepas que quien te sostiene ahora es el yo de otros tiempos. El que nunca debería haber dejado de existir. Y que nunca dejaría de cumplir su promesa. No sé cuándo se perdió, pero está aquí para decirte que él te sostiene ahora. Que debería haber caminado contigo para sacarte de las sombras. Que lamenta no haber te regalado toda la luz que te prometió.

Yo, que ya no puedo más ser ese hermano – no completamente – también lamento que yo sea el único hermano que te sobró. Este que todo lo que hace ahora es sostenerte, este hermano imprestable... cuando ya no es posible hacer más nada.

Mi hermano... ¿algún día podrás perdonarme?

Pero vamos... vamos, que la guerra continua.

Después, cuando todo se acabó, Aspros se encontró con Defteros. En la mirada del gemelo mayor había todo el arrepentimiento, puro y transparente, que su dureza de guerrero no había permitido mostrar. Que no cabía en una guerra santa que rugía en los oídos de todos los que luchaban en ella.

Encontró los ojos del gemelo más joven tranquilos como solo habían estado cuando eran niños. Sintió el dolor en los propios ojos enfrente aquel que había sido, al mismo tiempo, su víctima y su verdugo. Pero, antes de todo, su mitad.

"Mi hermano... ¿podrías perdonarme?"

La eternidad escurrió entre esas palabras. Allí, fuera del dominio del tempo, había tempo para todo. Y sin embargo, Aspros deseó por un momento que hubiera... cualquier cosa como prisa...

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"Por supuesto, mi hermano", Defteros dijo con una serena sonrisa.

Aspros dio la sonrisa más grata que ya había dado en toda su existencia. Con los ojos casi líquidos, abrazó el más joven, en un gesto que parecía hace mucho olvidado. Y Defteros continuó: "Si no deseo nada más que estar junto a mi hermano otra vez. Eso me basta".

Fue como si un bálsamo se derramara sobre Aspros. Aquello le bastaba completamente.

Ya no había más luz y sombra. Habían regresado a ser, simplemente, hermanos.


End file.
